Like the movies
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Loliver, I don't wanna give it away. Pretty short. Please read, and comment.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. 

I was just sitting in my room looking out the window thinking of him. I'm his best friend and I cry because that's how it's always going to be. I made the biggest mistake of my life just a few minutes ago. Ugh! It's so unfair, why can't life be like the movies where you tell someone you like them and they just kiss you? No, it can't be like that and what I did just proved it. I, Lilly Truscott, told my best friend that I like him as more than a friend. Here's what happened:

I'm so sick of pretending to like Oliver as just a friend when the truth is I'm like madly in love with the donut.I was at my locker after my last class getting my backpack when Oliver came up to me.  
"Hey Lil, what's up?" he asked.  
"Not much." I answered with my fake 'I'm so glad were only friends' smile.  
"Cool so do you want to go to the movies tonight?" he asked. Whoa did he just ask me out? I hope so!  
I looked at him kinda shocked and he much have figured out what I thought he ment.  
"Oh, no I mean as ya know friends." I knew it, ugh, It's weird he can read my mind sometimes but is to much of a donut to realize I'm in love with him.  
"Um I can't, sorry" I could feel myself starting to tear up. I wanted to tell him so bad. I hate being just friends with him It hurts to much I want to be more!  
"Oh okay, why not? I thought you said you weren't doing anything tonight?" Omg he's so stupid. I figured it was now or never.  
"Because I don't want to be your friend anymore oliver." I laughed inside a little at his face. It was full of confusion and hurt.I hated seeing him that way but that's exactly how I feel around him 24/7.  
"Wh..What..why not"  
"Because It hurts to much." I said simply.  
"Lilly, I'm lost. Please tell me what your talking about." He begged. I sighed deciding to put him out of his misery.  
"It's because I like you oliver. I like you as more than a friend, I always have. You were just to much of a donut to realize it. I don't want to be your friend anymore because I like you so much it hurts knowing that I can never have you because you don't like me that way. I want to be more than friends with you Oliver, I always have." I said.  
He looked shocked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.  
"I..I..um..I don't like you Lilly." He said.  
"Oh, um okay. I...I have to go." With that I ran and I mean ran out of the school crying my eyes out. Oliver yeld after me but I just kept going as fast as I could not looking back. Once I got to my house I ran upstairs.

Now I'm here. Sitting on my bed crying my eyes out into my pillow. knock knock "Go away," I said to who whoevers at the door.They don't listen and open the door anyway.  
"I don't feel like talking so go away mom." I said thinking it was my mom because no one else was home.  
"It's not your mom." I know that voice. Its the one that made me fall in love with him and then yank my heart out and stomp on it. I turned over to face him and yell in his face.  
"OLIVER GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, I didn't care. Well maybe I did, but only a little.  
"Lilly please talk to me"  
"NO NOW GET OUT OVER MY ROOM!" I yelled getting angry no longer crying anymore.  
"No" He said smiply smiling a little.  
"HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND IS CRYING BECAUSE SHE TOLD YOU THAT BASICLY SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU JUST BLOW HER OFF? Well ex best friend" I said no longer yelling just letting more tears spill out of my eyes.  
"Your right, I did blow you off and I'm sorry"  
"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!!!???" I said yelling again.  
"Lilly calm down and let me explain." He said.  
"Fine, explain"  
"Okay, your right I was a complete and total donut for not realize how you feel about me. You were right I did just blow you off. Okay you were right about it all except on thing." He said.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"I'm still your best friend but I still don't like you." He said. The tears starting coming back. Why does he keep doing this to me?  
"Ok, ok I got it the first time." I said annoyed and heartbroken. I started walking away.  
He smiles and took my hand so I couldn't leave. Whats he doing? He just said he doesn't like me and now he's holding my hands?! Stupid mixed signals! Stupid donut boys!  
"I don't like you." OMG why won't he stop! "Because, I love you Lilly." He continued. Whoa, din't see that coming.  
"Wha...rea...really?" I said shocked.  
"Really." He smiled.  
Then he kissed me!!!!!!!!! It was the most amazing feeling in my entire life. There is absolutly no doubt in my mind that I, Lilly Marie Truscott, am I'm love with Oliver Oscar Oken.  
"I...I love you too." I said.  
He laughs. " I know"  
Then he kissed me again.  
Well I guess life really can be like the movies. :)

So what did you think? I know this one was short too but I just got the idea so whatever. Please comment. If you have stories I'll try to return the favor. Thanks so much for reading. 3 Kelly


End file.
